1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to teaching apparatuses and more particularly to a teaching apparatus which is an approximate cone in structure for controlling enterprise input-output process.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past knowledge system, there is no one discipline to research all the reasons influencing enterprise input-output process. For example, enterprise management discipline only research an internal management of enterprises, which can interpret the law which enterprise management influences enterprise input-output process, but can not reveal the enterprise own variation law of the enterprise input-output process; marketing only research product sales, it can interpret the law of marketing impacting on the input-output process, but can not reveal the enterprise own variation law of the enterprise input-output process. In addition, such as material procurement, logistics, accounting, human resources, production, product development, planning, strategies, information, and so on, these disciplines only research one aspect relevant to enterprise input-output process, but can not reveal the enterprise own variation law of the enterprise input-output process. Therefore, these theories and disciplines are independent each another. Although these disciplines play a huge role in promoting development of enterprises, however, as the business competition is dramatically increased, it is increasingly important to control the enterprise input-output process. When enterprise leaders stand the height of controlling the enterprise input-output process, they will find that none of the traditional disciplines can be used to guide the enterprise input-output process. A common case is that some leaders use management to guide the enterprise input-output process, the result shows management is always successful in the enterprise, yet technology, marketing, and other aspects are lost in the enterprise. Some leaders use marketing to guide the enterprise input-output process, the result shows marketing is always successful in the enterprise, yet technology, management, and other aspects are lost in the enterprise.
Conventionally, the enterprise management, marketing, purchase, finance, human resource, production, product development, plan, strategy and information are the theories and subjects independent from each other, the textbooks for them are the training books for the enterprise's leaders. During the one-century training method development, these teaching materials play a great pushing role in the enterprise development. However, with the development of the enterprise, the weaknesses of the traditional training materials appear, which main include the weak or restrictions in 8 aspects:
1. The traditional materials focus on various component elements inside the enterprise during the research on the enterprise, which include management, marketing, purchase, finance, human resource, production, product development, plan, strategy and information. All these researches are scattered, even isolated from the enterprise operation. Most of disclosed rules are the internal development rules inside the subject and disclose the comprehensive mutual relation among various elements. For the matrix, the relation number is 9×9=81, so it can not disclose the objective rule of the whole enterprise operation. Therefore, in the past, for most of introduction materials to the enterprise, the core content is to manage the whole of the enterprise, or use the marketing or strategy to generalize the whole enterprise operation, its bug is that the local concept is used to replace the whole concept and deviate from practical operation and practical operation of the enterprise. The description to the enterprise in these textbooks involves the convents from concept to concept, from reasoning to reasoning, from abstraction to abstraction, so the enterprise leaders who lead the enterprise for the whole life can not understand the operation rule of the enterprise.
2. The past textbooks can not disclose the basic rule for the enterprise operation and can not abstract the basic ideas which guide the enterprise operation (for enterprise operation). The ideas for the enterprise operation in the past textbooks only attempt to use an enterprise operation element to dominate other elements, further dominate the whole enterprise, so it leads to man-made “weakness” of the manufacturing enterprise.
3. The traditional textbooks focus on the internal research on the operation elements of the enterprise, so it is lack of the researches on the affiliation relation among various elements for the enterprise operation and can not distinguish the affiliation relation among various elements, although they can know what the enterprises should do, but they can not know the action sequence and restriction relation among various elements.
4. The textbook only focuses on the importance of the content in the books, offer the “instruction” for the leaders which requirement the enterprise to implement, and does not describe those work which are also important during the operation process of the enterprise and are required to implement. Therefore, when the enterprise leaders focus on the main attention to an element, possible other elements are “lack” of attention during the enterprise operation, because the “instructions” offered by the traditional textbook are the detailed “instructions” for the enterprise operation and are not a general “instructions”.
5. The textbook only describes how the enterprises do and does not discuss possible problems and operation level during the operation, so it makes the enterprise leaders lack of the judgement standards during the operation, so leaders are difficult to find the “weak” during the operation.
6. The past textbooks describes the enterprise operation from the angle of the enterprise management, enterprise operation and strategic decision, position the enterprise leaders at the enterprise managers, enterprise operators and strategic deciders. This method uses the detailed work to position the general work of the enterprise board chairman and general managers and leads to misguidance to the work of the enterprise's board chairman and general manager.
7. Although the past text books have a huge system and include various schools, they can not establish the complete theoretical system for the enterprise operation from the point of the enterprise operation. In the past enterprise's training teaching materials, there are no training materials which can dominate the whole enterprise, are from the ten elements inside the enterprise and are higher than the ten elements inside the enterprise. The traditional materials can not guide the whole enterprise operation.
8. The contribution of the traditional textbook to the enterprise is to direct the enterprise how to do and give no detailed steps.